


Anticipation

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir's waiting for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

This feeling of anticipation is _wrong_. He should have felt it last night, in his marriage bed, with his _wife_.

Instead, he felt little aside from comfort and companionship. He looked forward to it because it sealed their arrangement, but it did not stir his blood. Now, though... now he can hardly breathe.

Faramir leans against the stable wall, trying to still his breath. _Please. Hurry._

When the door opens, shadow hides the man who enters. It doesn't matter. Faramir smiles, and his arms open. He is crushed to the wall, his lips taken by force. And his blood sings.


End file.
